Little Sister
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude’s songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin’s. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ul
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

**Okay I am pretty sure that's it…onto the first part ((probably to be a few shot))**

Spiederman's Last Concert ((on his Mini Tour))

Jude stood on the floor, her hair was disheveled and down covering her shoulders and she had big sunglasses on. Her boyfriend, Derek, has his arm protectively around his girlfriend. He was grinning like you wouldn't believe, he loved going to public places with her, it gave him a chance to show her off to everyone.

Jude, however, not so much.

She wore the sunglasses to hide the bruises.

She wore long sleeves to hide the cuts.

She wore her hair down to hide the bite marks.

It was all a façade for her. She hoped no one noticed, but she knew Spied knew. She liked the feeling he gave her when he cupped her cheek and inspected it, she liked how he pulled her into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt her, she liked how she could call him in tears at 3 in the morning after Derek had passed out. He was her big brother.

He was her Bart Simpson.

But sometimes he caused more trouble then he did fix it.

Like Now…

"Okay Toronto!! I am happy to say that our last stop on this tour is right here at home!"

The crowd cheered and Spied continued. "This one is fairly new, and it goes out to a specific couple here tonight."

Spied eyes locked with Jude's…she knew in the long run this wasn't going to end well.

"This is Face Down." ((---Red Jumpsuit Apparatus))

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Derek's grip around her waist progressively tightened, and it wasn't possessively, it was more like hatred.

Jude immediately glared at Spied but he didn't catch it. He was trying to send Derek a signal, he knew what was happening, he hoped that would make him stop.

Little did he know that he just made it worse.

"Okay Toronto! This is out last song! It's called Headstrong" ((---Trapt))

Circling your, circling your, circling your head

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth I got a doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

I'll see you later

I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads yeah, well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest

Your first impressions got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit and that's alright

That's how you play I guess you get through every night

Now that's over

I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong (where you belong)

I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)

I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,

your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong (where you belong)

This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)

I won't give everything away (This is not where you belong)

This is not where you belong

Jude whimpered as Derek's hands dug into her hips. He harshly pulled her toward his and got dangerously close to her ear and spoke through clenched teeth, "You told him, now that means I have to take care of you. Jude, why do you do this to yourself?"

With that he grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the arena and to their car where he shoved her against the door and slapped her across the face, "Get in!" he yelled.

Backstage

Spied walked up to Kyle and Wally who questioned him, "Dude, you never told us what was up with those songs. I mean they were great, but what's the inspiration?"

Spied just shrugged, "Nothing special, Hey have you guys seen Jude?"

Kyle just shrugged, and Wally answered, "Yeah, I mouthed for her to come backstage but she just shook her head 'no' and then that Derek guy dragged her out. I don't like him…"

"Yeah, that's because you're in love with her…" Kyle joked.

Wally punched his arm, "Shut up man, that was like third grade. And you liked Kat so shut up."

Spied just stood there seemingly thinking, "Wait, wait, wait, So Jude left? With Derek?"

Wally shrugged, "Yeah, Dude, why?"

"Shit…" Spied mumbled, "I made it worse."

With that Spied ran off to his car, leaving the guys confused.

Spied had almost made it to his car when two body guards stopped him. "Sir, we need to you go wait inside. The fans are going crazy for your last concert. You shouldn't leave yet."

"But Jude! I need to get her!"

"Mr. Spiederman, this is for your own safety."

"Screw my own safety I need to get to Jude!!"

But the guards wouldn't let him though, Spied needed to leave Jude to take the beating for his own mistake. Literally.

Back at Derek's Apartment

As soon as they got to the house Jude stood with clenches fists and squinted eyes. Awaiting the smack that soon to come.

Derek just stood there amused by her actions, "Jude, I am not going to hit you."

Jude opened one eye and looked at him, not believing him for a second. "Then what are you going to do? I know I deserve it…" If she were to fight she knew it would only be that much worse.

Derek just walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her small waist, "I am not going to beat you; that kid is probably just jealous of what we have. And I intend to rub it in his face."

Jude looked at him confused, he let her go and walked over to the fireplace and set up a video camera. "Now strip…" he instructed her.

Jude didn't move, she couldn't. How could he possibly do this? To anyone? Especially her, why her?

Derek was angered by her immobility, he hastily walked over to her and threw her to the floor with a smack, "Now Jude," He said calmly, leaning over her, "We are going to fuck, we are going to fuck right here in front of the camera and make sure pretty boy sees it. Now smile, and do whatever else you have to do for the camera."

The Next Day at G-Major

Spied and the guys had just finished recording another song written by Spied. Darius had just sent it out to the radio stations, wanting their 'new sound' to be spread immediately.

Spied looked up from his guitar at the slightest noise. He was waiting for Jude to come to work, he knew that if he called her or showed up there he would make whatever she had to face worse. He just wished he would have known this before he sang those songs in front of the entire world.

New Chapter To Come Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

_She wore the sunglasses to hide the bruises._

_She wore long sleeves to hide the cuts._

_She wore her hair down to hide the bite marks._

"_This is Face Down."_

_Derek's grip around her waist progressively tightened, and it wasn't possessively, it was more like hatred._

"_Okay Toronto! This is out last song! It's called Headstrong"_

"_Now Jude," He said calmly, leaning over her, "We are going to fuck, we are going to fuck right here in front of the camera and make sure pretty boy sees it. Now smile, and do whatever else you have to do for the camera."_

_Spied and the guys had just finished recording another song written by Spied. Darius had just sent it out to the radio stations, wanting their 'new sound' to be spread immediately._

Chapter Two:: G-Major

_Ring Ring Ring_

"This is G-Major Records, you have Sadie Harrison. How may I help you?"

"…"

"Hel-lo?"

"…"

"Excuse me, how may I help you?"

"…"

"I cannot assist you if you do not tell me what it is you need."

"…Sadie?"

"Jude? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Sadie, I can't come into work today."

"Are you sick?"

"…yeah."

"Jude, I don't know. Darius seemed to want a meeting or something. Let me patch you through to him so you can ask him."

"Sadie wait!"

"_Your call is being transferred…transfer accepted."_

"You have Darius."

"…hey Darius, it's Jude."

"Jude, you're late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Yeah I know; I just wanted to see if I could have the day off."

"Jude, your voice seems fine. Why don't you just come in for one song?"

"No D, you don't understand. I can't move."

"What do you mean you can't move? Are you alright?"

"D, my whole body is just a little sore. I think its stress, you know? I just need a little break."

"Alright I guess. But I want some inspiration for a song tomorrow. You don't need to write it down just please get one in your mind."

"Okay D, thanks."

"Sure, and I'll send Spiederman over when he's done recording."

"D No!" But he had already hung up.

Jude's Apartment

Jude threw her head back onto the pillows and sighed. She heard her front door open and someone walk up the stairs. _Please be Spied, please be Spied, please be Spied, just not…_

"Hey babe."

_Derek…_

"Listen, about last night. I know it went a little rough and I'm sorry. I want you to know that I threw away the tape."

Jude forced a smile and a nod. Derek climbed in the bed next to her. "But you have to admit, last night was hot." He said running his hand up and down his sides.

Jude just whimpered. She heard the door open and close again. "Jude? Jude, where are you?"

Derek quickly climbed off of Jude and told her to be quiet. He walked into the hallway and closed the door softly behind him. Jude could barely hear their muffled voices.

"Sadie, hi."

"Oh, hi Derek. I just had a quick break so I figured I would come check on Jude."

"Yeah, she called me this morning saying she felt sick so I came right over."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Jude is so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have her."

"Okay, well I am just gonna say a quick 'hi' and see if there is anything I can do to help her."

Not wanting Sadie to see Jude's bruised body, Derek stepped in her way. "She's sleeping. But when she wakes up I will tell her to call you. Poor girl was in so much pain last night she barely slept. I would hate for her to not be able to fall asleep again because we woke her up." Sadie just nodded and kissed Derek's cheek in a brotherly way.

"Take care of my sister Derek."

"Don't worry…I will."

Sadie smiled, and gave him a small wave as she exited the apartment.

Derek just smiled to himself at her obliviousness and went back to Jude's bedroom.

Montana

Tommy was sitting in his house looking at a picture of Jude on his phone. _I should have stayed with her. I should have said screw my family…_

Tommy heard a light creek and he turned to see his bedroom door being opened. He saw his younger sister step inside; she was a beautiful, thin, tan, brunette, twenty one year old girl. He also noticed her black eye.

_No, no, I did the right thing. My family needed me. Jude is okay, Jude is strong and I will see her again eventually._

"Hey Tom…"

"Hey Ashley."

"Um, Sarah said she wanted you, something about you promising her a story."

Tommy nodded and walked into his niece's room. His little niece was about to turn 5 and as of right now, she was his life.

You see, Ashley was always a party girl but she always watched out for herself. Most people would say she partied too much but she was always in check, never coming home totally wasted, never bringing home random guys, she was ultimately a good girl. Then her boyfriend got her pregnant, and that's when the beating started. When Ashley had Sarah she protected her child at all costs, but that meant more beatings for her.

Josh, Sarah's father, never laid a hand on Sarah, but put more than a few bruises on Ashley. Ashley finally decided to take control and called Tommy. Tom, wanting to rip this guy limb from limb, stayed with Ashley and Sarah after Josh ran away. He wanted to protect them, but on random mornings Ashley would wake up with a black eye, a bruised rib, and a broken heart and not remember how it happened. Tommy tried to catch him but he always seemed to miss. Tommy wanted to contact the police but Ashley said no because apparently Josh knew things about Ashley that she didn't want to get out. Tommy said whatever he knew and told he would help her get through it but Ashley just threatened to commit suicide and leave Sarah with him if he told anyone. Tommy took her threat seriously because she had already been cutting herself. She was getting better though.

Tommy read his little niece a story and watched her fall asleep. He got up and walked out to the living room and saw Ashley sitting there with the remote in hand and staring at the television screen. But the TV was off.

Tommy sighed and walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He carefully took the remote out of her hands and picked her up bridal style and put her into her room. He was about to go back to his own room when Ashley refused to let go of his hand. "I have a bad feeling tonight Tom. Can you get Sarah and we can all stay in here?"

Tommy nodded and picked up the sleeping 4 year old and laid her down next to her mother. Tommy dragged a chair over to the side of the bed and watched two of his three favorite girls fall asleep and he tried to get comfortable in his chair. He just hoped his other favorite girl was just as happy as he hoped she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

"_Are you sick?"_

"…_yeah."_

"_Sure, and I'll send Spiederman over when he's done recording."_

_Derek just smiled to himself at her obliviousness and went back to Jude's bedroom._

_Tommy nodded and walked into his niece's room. His little niece was about to turn 5 and as of right now, she was his life._

_Tom, wanting to rip this guy limb from limb, stayed with Ashley and Sarah after Josh ran away. He wanted to protect them, but on random mornings Ashley would wake up with a black eye, a bruised rib, and a broken heart and not remember how it happened._

"_I have a bad feeling tonight Tom. Can you get Sarah and we can all stay in here?"_

Chapter Three:: Montana

Ashley and Sarah slept like babies while Tom sat in the chair next to their bed. Tommy was extremely tired but still alert. They went through the night with no Josh encounters. Tommy and Ashley were grateful for that. Sarah, even though she was just four years old, wasn't oblivious. She was extremely smart and neither Tommy nor Ashley knew where she got it from. Ashley was street smart but she was never book smart and Josh's family was filled with all drop outs. Ashley swears she gets it from Tommy. Tommy will just tell you that she's a little miracle. Sarah knew that when her mommy pulled out a knife to call Uncle Tommy. She knew when her mommy cried that she should hug her and tell her 'shh everything will be okay, I love you Mommy.' All the things that a mother should do for a child, Sarah does for Ashley. But they take care of each other. Tommy always said that is Josh wasn't the main problem; Tommy could leave them alone no problem.

Sarah woke up and snuggled closer to her mother, she looked up and saw her Uncle Tommy with his head bent backwards, his feet propped up on the edge of their bed, sleeping. She giggled and climbed over his legs and onto his lap. He stirred and then woke up and looked down at the little angel in his lap.

"Uncle Tommy, how much do you love me?"

Tommy was shocked by her question. "What?"

The little girl held her hands out as wide as her little arms were stretched. "Do you love me _this_ much?"

Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you more than that, Sarah."

Her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped, "You _do_?"

Tommy nodded. He looked over to the bed and saw Ashley smiling at them. He turned back to Sarah. "Is that why you left your home for us?"

Tommy's smile fell a little bit. "Yup."

"You know Uncle Tommy, I love you this much…" She said stretching her arms out again.

Tommy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks kid."

She giggled and pulled away, "Uncle Tommy! I wasn't finished!" Tommy put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed, "Well ex-cuse me."

Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek, "I want you to be happy because I love you Uncle Tommy."

Tommy smiled sadly and kissed her cheek again. He looked over at Ashley who had silent tears rolling down her face. Tommy looked at her confused. He put Sarah on the floor, "Hey sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for awhile."

Sarah nodded and slipped off of Tommy's lap, she knew when she shouldn't be present.

Tommy looked at Ashley and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, Ash, what's wrong?"

Ashley ((If you want a visual of Ashley I am basically picturing Ashley from South of Nowhere)) sighed, sniffled, and looked at Tommy, "Tommy my little girl is so smart. Everything she said, everything, it makes sense. You gave up your life for me. And I never even realized it…"

Tommy sighed and looked down; he didn't know what to say. Yes, he had given up everything but he needed to. "Ash, don't think about that."

"How can I not, I see the way you stare at your phone, just wanting to call her."

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's not Kwest your thinking about…"

Tommy nodded. The door opened and Sarah stood there. "Uncle Tommy, you were a podoper right?"

Tommy chuckled, "Producer honey, yeah, why?"

"The Spiderman Mind Explosion is on the radio!"

"Spiederman's on?"

"No, Spiderman."

Tommy smiled and ran over to the radio and turned it on, searching for Spied's voice.

**Radio Voice**: Okay, everybody. We recently got this in the mail from Darius Mills himself, over at G-Major. This is Spiederman Mind Explosion's new song. It's called Little Sister.

**Little Sister**- ((Truman)) ((Italics are what is going on for the characters in real life, Tommy doesn't see this or anything))

**_She said everything she got from you is fine_**

_**And she wears it on her face how hard she tries**_

_**But with a man like that she's under the attack**_

_Jude stood in her apartment with her fists tightened at her sides and her eyes screwed shut as Derek approached her._

_**And I don't even know exactly where I'm at**_

_**I'm just trying to find my way back home**_

_Spied is walking though the streets thinking about Jude and what he should do._

**_I think it's just around the corner_**

_He turns a corner. He walks up to his own apartment and sits on the couch with his head in his hands._

_**If you've got a problem my little sister**_

_A silent tear rolls down Jude's cheek, even though her eyes were still closed._

_**Standing all alone I never should have missed it**_

_Derek hits her hard across the face._

_**And she tries to find her way back home**_

_She is crawling on the floor to get away from him but Derek kicks her in the stomach._

_**From the way she holds herself you'd never know**_

_Jude is in the studio holding her stomach that now has the huge bruise._

**_If you asked her about it now she'd say its fine_**

_Wally tries to ask her about it but she shakes her head. And smiles, saying she's fine._

_**But every time he comes she'd run and hide**_

_Derek comes into the studio to look for Jude to take her to lunch but she hides in a closet. Praying he leaves._

_**Cause with a man like that she's under the attack**_

_**And I don't even know exactly where I'm at**_

_Jude is yelling at Spied, telling him to back off._

_**I'm just trying to find my way back home**_

**_I think it's just around the corner_**

_Spied tries to pull Jude into a hug, but she shoves him away and storms out of the studio._

_**If you've got a problem my little sister**_

_Spied calls after Jude but she just storms out onto the street._

_**Standing all along I'm sorry that I missed it**_

_Spied regrets going on tour last summer, when she met Derek after Tommy left._

**_And she tries to find her way back home_**

_Jude is walking quickly down the street, trying to figure out where she is._

_**From the way she holds herself you'd never know**_

_She slowly starts to jog down the street, deciding she doesn't care where she ends up. She then collapses against a house and holds herself as she cries and slid down the side of the house._

_**And she tries to find her way back home**_

_She turns around and realized that she house she ended up at…_

…_was Tommy's._

**Radio Voice**: Wow, intense song. But we all know that Vincent Spiederman doesn't have a little sister. But he did request we send a message with the premier of the song. It's 'I love you Lisa.' Hm…guess we'll find out soon what's going on.

Realization hit Tommy. _Lisa? Lisa Simpson. Bart and Lisa. Jude's in trouble!!_

He turned to Ashley and Sarah. "I'm going back to Toronto. And you two are coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

_Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek, "I want you to be happy because I love you Uncle Tommy."_

"_The Spiderman Mind Explosion is on the radio!"_

_**Radio Voice**: Okay, everybody. We recently got this in the mail from Darius Mills himself, over at G-Major. This is Spiederman Mind Explosion's new song. It's called Little Sister._

_Derek hits her hard across the face._

_Wally tries to ask her about it but she shakes her head. And smiles, saying she's fine._

_Spied regrets going on tour last summer, when she met Derek after Tommy left._

_She turns around and realized that she house she ended up at…was Tommy's._

_**Radio Voice**: Wow, intense song. But we all know that Vincent Spiederman doesn't have a little sister. But he did request we send a message with the premier of the song. It's 'I love you Lisa.' Hm…guess we'll find out soon what's going on._

_Realization hit Tommy. Lisa? Lisa Simpson. Bart and Lisa. Jude's in trouble!!_

_He turned to Ashley and Sarah. "I'm going back to Toronto. And you two are coming with me."_

Chapter Four:: Montana

Tommy was now pacing the room. Spied didn't have a sister. Jude told him after their break up how they were more like Bart and Lisa Simpson. The song was meant for Jude. That's why she hasn't had and new songs coming out lately.

Tommy looked over at Ashley and Sarah and stopped their pacing. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. We will go back, you will be away from Josh, and I will be able to see what's going on with Jude!!"

Tommy started pacing again, then he suddenly stopped and ran over to the computer. He went to and searched Jude Harrison relationships.

A few magazine ads came up with Jude and some guy named Derek. Just reading about the 'perfect couple' made Tommy want to throw up.

Tommy went back up to the search bar and backspaced 'realtionships' and just searched Jude Harrison. A few articles about her winning Instant Star came up but one in particular caught his eye. 'Jude Harrison Losing Her Touch?' Tommy clicked the link and it brought him to an article that was pretty recent. There was a picture of Jude with a bruise on her face as she was walking through a parking lot, and she was holding her forearm. Her face looked pained. The caption read, "Is this why our little Instant Star's third album keeps getting delayed? Is Jude becoming clumsier? Silly little girl needs to grow up…"

Tommy hastily hit the esc button and watched the article disappear. 'Freaking paparazzi doesn't understand anything!' he thinks to himself. He turned to Ashley and Sarah who were watching him closely. "Pack your bags. Don't expect to get back any time soon…" was all he said before walking into his own room to get his things together.

Ashley looked at Sarah, and saw her daughter looking back. "Sweetie, go get your princess suitcase and fill it with all your favorite clothes okay?" Sarah nodded and ran off into her room.

Ashley sighed heavily and walked to her closet. Picking up her luggage and placing everything she could fit into it. She then walked over to her bed and got on her knees. She reached her arm under her bed and pulled out a black case, when she opened it she saw a whole bunch of knives, peroxide, cloths, band-aides, and a few pills. She sighed and closed her eyes tight. 'We're getting away. We won't come back. He can't hurt me.' She whispered to herself. She walked over to her garbage can and dumped the black case into it.

She walked back over to her luggage and double checked she had whatever she needed. She then walked into her daughter's room and saw her looking around for something. "Sarah, sweetie, what are you looking for?"

"My Tinkerbell shirt! I want my Tinkerbell shirt!!"

Ashley chuckled and squatted down to her daughter's level, stopping her from running around her room. "Mommy! Mommy let go I need to find it!"

"Sweetie, sweetie. Calm down and listen to me."

Sarah took a deep breath and looked at her mother.

"Sarah baby, you're wearing it…"

Sarah looked down and saw her pink, long sleeve, cotton shirt, with a Tinkerbell on the front. She was laughing and on the back of the shirt it said 'Tinks got the giggles.'

Sarah laughed and hugged her mother, going back to her packing calmly.

Tommy opened the door to his niece's room and asked if they were ready, Ashley and Sarah nodded. All of them grabbing their bags and heading out to the car. Ashley turned to her brother and opened her mouth to ask him about the tickets but he sensed her question and answered it. "I called ahead for the tickets already. They're waiting for us at the airport now."

Ashley nodded and looked back to her daughter who was sleeping comfortably in her little booster seat. Ashley smiled and looked back to Tommy, her smile fell. She could tell how upset he was.

"Tommy…"

"Yeah Ash? What's wrong?"

"You know I'm your little sister."

"Yeah…"

"Tommy, when I kicked you when we were younger you cried."

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"The point is that I have seen you cry…so if you want me to drive so you can let out your feelings about Jude…go ahead."

"Ashley, I don't even wanna hear this right now…"

Tommy sped up the car faster, letting Ashley know that the conversation was over.

Ashley sighed and didn't say anything to Tommy the whole way to the airport. Tommy gave the man their luggage and walked into the airport; they picked up the tickets and woke Sarah up so they could go through security.

When they were safely on the plane Sarah snuggled up against Ashley and fell asleep again. Tommy put his IPOD buds in his ears and tried to fall asleep but all he could see was Jude and that bruise on her face.

Toronto

Jude was sitting on her couch watching TV. The door opened and slammed shut. Jude didn't even bother hoping it was Spied again, she knew it was Derek. She just didn't know why. Lately she has just become numb. She realized that night at Tommy's house that she only put up with Derek hoping Tommy would come back and save her.

She was staring and thinking about Tommy when she was suddenly put to the ground and her face stung. She looked up and saw Derek standing over her. He hissed and threw a paper in her face. "What the hell is this Jude?"

Jude sat up and looked at the paper thrown at her, there was a picture of her sitting in front of Tommy's house crying. It said, "Instant Star Having Regrets? Tom Quincy Still Missing and It's Taking It's Toll on Jude."

Jude gasped at the paper and looked at Derek but her world went black due to a blow to the head.

Derek gasped that he had done such a thing. He picked her up and held her close and rocked back and forth. Her eyes wouldn't open but at least her breathing was steady. The door opened and a guy's voice called Jude. "Jude! Jude! Where are you?"

Derek gasped and looked down at Jude, then where the noise was coming from. He looked around in a panic and quickly put Jude down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He turned around, but a fist stopped him from completely turning around.

The guy who came into the apartment looked at Jude. He felt tears in his eyes when he saw the blood running down her face. He felt anger rise inside him when he saw the paper on the floor, he knew Derek did it.

Spied picked up Jude's house phone and called 9-1-1.

Within minutes the police and ambulance was there but somehow Derek was gone. Spied opened his mouth to tell the police what happened but for some reason he decided not to, it was Jude's decision to tell the police about Derek or not.

Spied was now pacing the hospital waiting room, they had drugged Jude so she was out cold but she was going to be okay. He heard the doors open and close so he looked up to see someone being rolled in on a stretcher, the person beat up but mainly alright. He heard a sob come from beside him and he looked up to meet the cool blue eyes of Tom Quincy.

And he was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

'_We're getting away. We won't come back. He can't hurt me.' She whispered to herself. She walked over to her garbage can and dumped the black case into it._

"_The point is that I have seen you cry…so if you want me to drive so you can let out your feelings about Jude…go ahead."_

_Jude sat up and looked at the paper thrown at her, there was a picture of her sitting in front of Tommy's house crying. It said, "Instant Star Having Regrets? Tom Quincy Still Missing and It's Taking its Toll on Jude."_

_Jude gasped at the paper and looked at Derek but her world went black due to a blow to the head._

_Spied picked up Jude's house phone and called 9-1-1._

_He heard a sob come from beside him and he looked up to meet the cool blue eyes of Tom Quincy._

_And he was crying._

Chapter Five:: Hospital

"Tommy…what are you doing here?" Spied asked.

Tommy looked up at Spied, confused. "What are you doing here Spiederman?"

"Well, Jude's my best friend…"

"Something happened to Jude?!" Tommy yelled, Spied actually looked a little afraid of him.

"Why else would you be here?"

"We were on our way back. We got hit by some other driver…my sister…"

Tommy broke down into sobs. "That was your sister?" Spied asked.

Tommy just nodded and looked up when he felt two little hands on his knees. He saw a nurse standing there with Sarah. "We took a look at her cuts. Nothing serious. She will get a scab and then it will heal. She might have a minor scar but nothing bad at all. I gave her a lollypop." The nurse explained with a smile. Tommy looked at his little niece and saw her licking her lollypop pretending to act happy for the nice nurse, but Tommy could see that deep inside she was hurting. She didn't know what was going on with her mother, her best friend.

Tommy thanked the nurse and lifted Sarah up into his arms, "Mommy's going to be alright Sarah, you know that right?" Sarah just nodded but suddenly broke into hysterics right on Tommy's shoulder.

"I lo-love you-you Uncle T-tommy…" she hiccupped after finally calming down her tears.

Tommy nodded and held her closer, "I love you too kid, I love you too."

Spied looked sympathetically at the two. He opened his mouth to tell Tommy about Jude and Derek but then shut it again. If he thought it was wrong to tell the police, what made it right to tell Tommy?

_Because Tommy loves Jude…_Spied rationalized in his mind. Then he shook it off and decided not to say anything.

Spied made sure that Tommy and Jude never saw each other when in the hospital. Spied had convinced Tommy that Jude was just there for a check up and that she didn't want to see him. Tommy understood, I mean he did leave and everything. Spied never even told Jude that Tommy was home.

When Jude was released, Spied checked her out quickly, hoping Tommy didn't see her. They made it out to Spied's car unnoticed by paparazzi or Tommy. Spied drove Jude straight to the studio.

The police were there, wanting to talk to Jude but she refused. She didn't want to give up any information because she knew that if Derek were to be let free or anything like that, she would probably die, and the people she loved would suffer.

Jude was sitting in one of the studio when she heard the door open and close. "Spied, I told you I am fine now will you just give me some spac…Derek!"

Derek shut the door to the studio and locked it. "Listen, Baby I am so sorry…" With that he walked toward her. And for the first time since they got together, Jude saw tears in his eyes.

Darius' Office

Darius sat at his desk contemplating Tommy's offer. He would work over time without pay if he can get his producing job with Jude back. Darius smiled, "Get Jude another platinum album and consider us even."

Tommy smiled and shook Darius' hand. Darius smiled, "But first you need to explain to Jude that you're back and everything. You know, get back on her good graces."

Tommy pursed his lips together and nodded. For all he knew Jude knew he was back and didn't want to see him. But he didn't want Darius to know that in case it jeopardized his chance at working with Jude. He looked up at Darius and smiled, "Consider it done."

Darius smiled back. "Great, Jude's in her studio."

Tommy looked at him confused. "Her studio?"

Darius chuckled, "Oh yeah. You haven't been here; we built a new studio because regular artists like Mason and the Spiederman Mind Explosion were using Studio B and some artist like Karma needed a lot of work so we gave her Studio A. Our new artists and the artists who need to write use Studio C which left no where for Jude to go. So we now have the Platinum Studio. It's got all the nicest equipment and only the artists that reached platinum can use it. So far that's Jude."

Tommy smiled, "I knew she hit number one but she went platinum?"

Darius smiled wider. "Yup…now go get your girl! I want a hit by the end of the month. Give her some time to warm up to you."

Tommy nodded and walked out of the office and walked around to try and find the Platinum Studio.

He walked past Studio A and went down a small hall; he saw a heave gray door with **PLATINUM ARTISTS** written on it with a star next to it. Tommy took a deep breath and grabbed the handle to walk in. He was about to turn it when his beeper went off. He looked down and saw it was from the hospital.

"_Ashley 911"_

Tommy's eyes grew wide and he turned around to run to the hospital.

He turned on his heel and was about to run out of the studio but he heard something he hoped to never hear in his life.

_**Smack**_

And then Jude's sobs.

Tommy looked down at his beeper and back at the direction of the door.

Save Jude from a beating she will most likely live from…or make sure his sister wasn't dying in the hospital.

Tommy looked down at his beeper and back at the door again. He did this motion a few times.

Family…or the one you love?

_HAHAH CLIFFY!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

"_We were on our way back. We got hit by some other driver…my sister…"_

_She didn't want to give up any information because she knew that if Derek were to be let free or anything like that, she would probably die, and the people she loved would suffer._

"_Spied, I told you I am fine now will you just give me some spac…Derek!"_

"_I knew she hit number one but she went platinum?"_

"_Ashley 911"_

_**Smack**_

_And then Jude's sobs._

_Tommy looked down at his beeper and back at the door again. He did this motion a few times._

_Family…or the one you love?_

Chapter Six:: G-Major

Tommy looked down at his beeper again and quickly called the number for the hospital. He held it up to his ear as he marched to the studio door. When he heard someone pick up he just screamed into the phone as he reached the door. "Save my sister Ashley Carter!!" He then quickly went to thrust the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" he yelled.

He quickly sprinted toward Darius' office. He ran past Kwest and Spiederman knocking them both over on his way to the office door. Kwest was definitely surprised to see his best friend back, and in such a hurry. Spied mumbled, "Shit" under his breath and quickly followed Tommy. Tommy barged into Darius' office and interrupted his phone call.

"T? What the hell?"

Tommy reached over to Darius' chest and grabbed a silver key dangling around his neck. '_Master Key' _Tommy thought. He ripped the key off of Darius' chain and ran out of the studio again. To say Darius was pissed was an understatement.

Spied, Kwest, and Darius all followed Tommy as they made their way to the Platinum Studio.

Tommy jammed the key into the lock and turned it.

But it wouldn't turn.

Tommy could tell that something was wrong with the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Darius leading Kwest and Spied over to him. He quickly turned the key harder and heard a 'click.'

Tommy wanted to smile at his accomplishment but why would he smile that he is about to see the love of his life getting beaten?

Tommy shoved the door open and gasped when he saw Jude in the fetal position under the soundboard, holding the chair in front of her, blocking herself in. Tommy forced himself to look away from Jude and saw Derek standing over her, screaming for her to come out.

Derek kicked the chair, causing the metal legs to hit Jude. Jude whimpered and Tommy's eyes darkened. "What the hell?! Get away from her!" he screamed.

Derek turned to Tommy horrified. Jude gasped when she saw Tommy. She quickly came out form her hiding place and looked at Tommy shocked. "To-"

Jude couldn't finish because Derek put her to the ground with a smack. He leaned over her and yelled, "This isn't over!"

Derek ran to the door and shoved Tommy out of the way so he could get out. Tommy stumbled back but didn't fall; instead he shoved Derek to the ground. "Yes it is!"

Tommy started kicking Derek while he was on the ground. Memories flashed though his mind.

_Ashley walked toward him with tears in her eyes and a black eye._

_Jude's bruised face in the magazines._

_Spied's song._

_Jude crying for help while holding the chair to block herself in._

_Tears rolling down Jude's cheek._

Tommy cursed as loud as he could and started punching Derek. "This is for all the girls that were even beaten!"

He kicked Derek in the stomach.

"This is for all the girls that were beaten by _you_!"

He punched Derek right in the jaw.

"This is for my sister and what she had to go through for people like you!"

Tommy kicked Derek again, this time in the groin.

"And this is for even thinking about laying a hand on Jude! And then actually hurting her!"

Tommy stood up and kicked Derek right in the temple. He leaned over Derek's lifeless body.

Tommy was still enraged. He felt like he just couldn't stop…now matter how much he hit or punched or kicked anything, he would still feel totally and utterly enraged. He started to walk away but when he turned around he saw Jude, she was staring at them and crying.

He felt the heat rise within him again and turned around to charge at Derek again but ran right into Kwest who held him down.

Tommy tried to fight him off but Kwest wouldn't let go. Tommy finally calmed down and looked past Kwest, Spied was just staring at Derek and he looked like he had no soul. Spied looked so empty and blank.

Darius stormed toward them all. "What the hell is your problem T?! I welcome you back…even give you some wiggle room! I give you your job as Jude's producer back!! And this is what you do?! Beat Jude's boyfriend and rip a key off my neck!!"

Spied, still not moving, mumbled something that, even though it was so quiet it was almost unheard, caught everybody's attention. "He was abusing her…"

Darius immediately stopped lashing out at Tommy and looked over at Spied shocked, "What?"

Kwest let Tommy go and let his jaw slowly drop.

Spiederman took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from Derek and into Darius' eyes. "Derek was abusive to Jude and Tommy obviously found out…"

Darius sighed and looked down, not knowing what to feel. Kwest was still in shock and Tommy was still recovering from how mad he was. Spied was still empty when he felt two frail arms wrap around him. Spied looked down and saw Jude resting her head on his chest. Spied slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Why she chose him while she had Tommy and Kwest standing right there was a mystery to him but still wasn't going to protest.

Suddenly sirens are heard and two EMTs run in with a stretcher. They quickly pick up Derek and examine him. One EMT looks up at the group and whispers into his walkie talkie to get the police down here. After examining Derek they state, "He's in a coma. Ms. Harrison, will you be riding in the ambulance with us?"

Jude just stayed silent and looked at Derek's lifeless body. Spied shook his head 'no' at the EMT, answering for her, and then he wrapped his arms around Jude again.

The police enter G-Major after the ambulance leaves. Anyone has yet to say anything, the police try to get everyone to talk about who beat up Derek but everyone wasn't going to say anything. The cops tries to get Jude to talk but she suddenly became mute. She wouldn't say anything.

Tommy looks down at his phone when he feels it vibrate. It was the hospital; he picks it up hoping it wasn't bad news. "Tommy?" It was Ashley's voice.

"Ash…are you okay? I got that beep from the hospital. What's going on?"

"Can you come here?"

"Yeah…" He looked at Jude and reluctantly continued, "Yeah, I'm on my way."

Tommy hung up his phone and looked over at Jude. She was sitting alone now and looking totally empty. Tommy walked over to her slowly, sitting down next to her.

"Look Jude, I'm sorry if I hurt or scared you but you gotta know, seeing anyone hurt you kills me. I just lost it…"

Jude's expression didn't change so Tommy continued. "Look, I'm sorry about leaving but my sister's in the hospital and she asked me to come see her so--"

Jude suddenly interrupted him and spoke, "I want to come."

Tommy looked at her shocked, "What?"

Jude just looked at him, "I want to come. I want to know what was so important that you left me. I want to know where I stand with you."

Tommy opened his mouth to tell her just how much she meant to him but she got up and walked out of G-Major and into the Viper.

Hospital

Tommy was sitting next to Ashley's bedside. She was sleeping when they got there and Sarah was in the hospital's daycare. Tommy had told Jude everything from the day he left. He told her about Josh, Sarah, Ashley's cutting problem, how he missed her.

Jude still hasn't said anything. She only sent him sympathetic glances.

Ashley stirs as an awkward silence falls over Jude and Tommy. She waked up and sees Jude. "You're the girl…" Jude looks at her confused.

Ashley turns to Tommy. "Tom, go get Sarah and let me and the girl talk."

Tommy looks at Ashley like she's crazy, "Ash, you don't need to talk with her. Besides, Sarah is in the daycare. She's fine."

"Get. My. Daughter. Out. Of. There."

Tommy sighed and got up to walk to the door. "Oh and Tommy! Bring her to the food court when you get her. You know, keep yourselves busy for awhile."

Tommy sighed and nodded.

Ashley turned to Jude. "So. You are the girl…"

Jude shrugged, not knowing what Ashley meant. Jude wasn't talking once again. She felt like is she opened her mouth all the wrong things would come out because she herself didn't know what to feel.

"Tommy has been thinking about you all the time…"

Jude still didn't answer, just looked down.

"He always stared at his phone. A picture of you. When he heard that kid's song, Spiderman or something, he flipped out. He brought us out here immediately."

Jude's eyes started to tear up; she didn't know what to think about Tommy. First he kisses her. They he asks her out. Then he leaves. Then he apparently thinks about her all the time. Then it takes her having an abusive boyfriend to come back. Then he kicks said boyfriends ass.

"I'm pregnant."

Jude looked up at Ashley astounded. "Wh-what?"

"Hey, I finally got you to talk." Ashley said with a smile.

Jude's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Ashley smiled faded, "Yeah, Tommy told you about how I would get 'late night visits' from Josh…" Jude nodded, "Well a few times he would drug me and take advantage. And now here I am, pregnant."

Jude was shocked. "Why--"

"Would I tell you?" Ashley finished. Jude nodded, "I trust you. If Tommy loves you so much there must be a reason. I figured I could use your help to break it to Tommy."

Jude's eyes wandered to the floor. "Tommy doesn't love me. Even if he has said it to you, he doesn't."

Ashley shook her head, "He never said it to me. But I can tell."

Jude just shook her head like she was crazy.

Tommy opened the door and walked in with Sarah. Jude gave him a small smile and Ashley picked Sarah up.

"Hey Sarah, how would you like a little sister or brother?"

Tommy started coughing. "Wh-what?"

Ashley turned to Tommy, "I'm pregnant." She said with a shrug like it was so big deal at all.

Tommy eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. "Josh?" He squeaked out. Ashley nodded and then turned to Jude. When Ashley's eyes met hers Jude quickly turned away and didn't say anything.

Ashley sighed, realizing that Jude still wasn't ready to talk. She just hoped she would talk soon, for her brother's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

'_Master Key' Tommy thought._

_Derek kicked the chair, causing the metal legs to hit Jude. Jude whimpered and Tommy's eyes darkened._

"_This is for all the girls that were even beaten!"_

_He kicked Derek in the stomach._

"_This is for all the girls that were beaten by you!"_

_He punched Derek right in the jaw._

"_This is for my sister and what she had to go through for people like you!"_

_Tommy kicked Derek again, this time in the groin._

"_And this is for even thinking about laying a hand on Jude! And then actually hurting her!"_

_Tommy stood up and kicked Derek right in the temple. He leaned over Derek's lifeless body._

"_I want to come. I want to know what was so important that you left me. I want to know where I stand with you."_

_Ashley smiled faded, "Well a few times he would drug me and take advantage. And now here I am, pregnant."_

"_I trust you. If Tommy loves you so much there must be a reason. I figured I could use your help to break it to Tommy."_

_Tommy eyes widened, he didn't know what to say._

_When Ashley's eyes met hers Jude quickly turned away and didn't say anything._

_Ashley sighed, realizing that Jude still wasn't ready to talk. She just hoped she would talk soon, for her brother's sake._

Hospital

Tommy walked into Ashley's room with two hot cups of coffee. Sarah was sitting in one of the chairs with a coloring book and Ashley was lying in her bed watching her.

Tommy smiled. Ashley had been in the hospital for a little less than a week, the hospital wanted to observe her for any changes with the baby. So far so good.

Tommy came to visit her everyday and he would take Sarah too. A lot of the time Jude came but she never said anything, she would just share knowing glances with Ashley. They could have a whole conversation without saying anything, it amazed Tommy.

He looked over at Ashley, "Where'd Jude go?"

Ashley looked over at Tommy and her smile faded. "She said she was going to visit someone."

Tommy nodded but then realized she was going to see Derek. He handed Ashley both cups of coffee and ran out the door. As he was running down the hallway a few nurses yelled at him to slow down but he didn't listen.

Tommy finally reached room 301; he took a deep breath and opened the door. When inside he saw Derek's lifeless body lying in bed and Jude was lying right next to him. Derek was still in a coma and Jude had a few tears rolling down her face. She was curled up next to him and she pulled his arm so it was securely around her.

Tommy was in shock.

"Jude, what are you doing?"

Jude looked at Tommy shocked. "What do you mean?" She whispered. Since she told Tommy she wanted to come meet Ashley she hasn't said one word to him.

"He abused you Jude, what are you doing here now? Hell, I am wishing he dies and he never layed a hand on me."

Jude started to sob again, "H-he was per-perfect and h-he real-ly l-love me-me. Th-en it al-ll we-went do-down-down hill. I-t a-all got screw-screwed u-up."

Tommy sighed, he never even thought that Jude might care for him; why else would she deal with all this?

Tommy walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, lifting her away from Derek. Jude cried harder and sobbed into Tommy's chest. Tommy sat down on one of the chairs and rocked her back and forth, making soothing sounds in her ear and stroking her hair.

Jude balled her hands into fists and clutched pieces of Tommy's shirt inside of them.

For some reason…Jude just couldn't seem to let go of Derek.

Jude now visited Derek every time she would visit Ashley. She didn't know why she kept going back, she hated him, but she couldn't seem to just let go. It's like that fat cousin that you never want around, but yet you just can't seem to leave them all alone. Tommy hasn't exactly been supportive of her visiting Derek but he never stopped her, just got icy around her.

One day Jude was sitting in her normal chair next to Derek when there was a knock. She looked up at the door confused as to who would be visiting him, all of his friends (yes, he did have friends) only came to visit every once in awhile after work and right now it was like 11 in the morning. Too early for anyone to be expected.

The door opened and Tommy came in. "Hi Jude."

Jude just nodded at him, still confused as to why he was here.

Tommy sat next to her on another chair and they just sat in silence, staring at Derek's still lifeless body.

Tommy sighed and looked away from Derek, "Jude, I never meant to hurt him this bad…well that's a lie. I hated him for what he did to you. But I never meant to hurt **you**."

Jude just nodded, she honestly didn't know how to feel. She was holding Derek's hand when she felt him twitch. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Tommy. "Tom…i-I this he's waking up…go get a doctor!!"

Tommy just pressed the call button next to the bed, he wasn't leaving Jude.

Derek started grunting and finally opened his eyes. He looked over at Jude confused. "Jude Harrison?"

Jude just nodded confusingly. Why would he use her full name like that?

Derek still looked unbelievably confused. "Jude Harrison…okay…if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? I mean I am a fan and everything but how do you know me?"

Jude was confused. Her brow was knitted in confusing; she opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to figure out the right words to say.

The doctor walked in, "Ah, Mr. Miller; good to have you with us again."

"Did I get trampled at the concert or something? What happened?"

The Doctor nodded and wrote some things down on his clipboard, still not answering anyone's questions. He finally lifted his head and sighed, he opened his mouth to explain but then he spotted Tommy. "Mr. Quincy, if you will excuse us…"

Tommy looked at the doctor like he was crazy, "Yeah, like I am going to leave this psycho here with Jude." He said sarcastically. He wanted to kill Derek once again now that he was awake.

Derek sat up in his bed, "Psycho?! What the hell is your problem?! I don't even know you!"

The doctor sighed again and got everyone calmed down, Jude still hasn't said anything.

"Mr. Miller, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Being at one of Ju-Ms. Harrison's concerts with a few friends."

Jude looked up, "That's where we met…"

The doctor nodded and wrote a few more things down on his clipboard. "Doc? What's going on?"

The doctor looked at Jude, "Do you want to explain it to him or should I?"

Jude just looked confused, "How can I explain it when I myself don't even get it…"

"Well someone better explain it!" Derek yelled, get frustrated as to what he was missing.

The doctor sighed, "Jude, please explain your relationship and everything that has happened recently and I will explain the medical explanations."

Jude nodded and turned to Derek, taking his hand. "Derek, Baby---"

"Baby?"

"We met at my concert, about a year ago. We started going out. Then there was…" Jude sent Tommy a look, "An _accident._ You slipped into a coma…"

Jude nodded at him and then looked at the doctor. Jude went to sit back in her chair again but Derek held a tight grip on her hand, at first, fear coursed through her body but then she saw the lost look in Derek's eyes. It wasn't hatred. It was fear, he needed someone to trust right now and as far as he knew, that was his "girlfriend".

The doctor turned to the group. "After a situation like this, the brain tends to block out all bad memories. Trying to protect or isolate your emotions in a way. Right now, everything that has happened that you don't remember is either a bad memory or has to do with one. Obviously who you slipped into a coma in the first place is a bad memory that your brain is trying to save you from, and obviously remembering Jude will trigger this memory so your brain blocked out ever meeting here. Due to this new information, Jude the police will probably want to talk to you again." With that the doctor left the room, giving the group some privacy.

Derek looked over at Jude and suddenly dropped her hand like it was diseased. "You did this to me? You hurt me?"

Tommy snorted in response, "Please! Even if she wanted to severely hurt you she wouldn't have been able to because she was to busy being hit herself. By you!!"

Derek looked shocked at this, Jude looked shocked that he had dumped that all out, Jude grabbed Derek's hand again and this time he didn't drop it. Tommy saw that no one was in the room except them so he walked over to Derek and got really close to his face, "You beat her. I left to take care of my family and when I come back **my girl** is getting beat and raped by _you._ So I beat you, I beat you so hard that you went info a fucking coma! And I don't regret anything, because now I will be able to make sure you never come near her again."

With that Tommy walked swiftly away from the hospital bed and looked at Jude, just waiting for some kind of emotion to come from her.

Derek raised his hand and pointed his single pointer finger at the door. "Go. Leave."

Jude and Tommy both looked up in shocked. Jude was just shocked and Tommy was fuming that he was telling them what to do. "JUST GO!" Derek yelled.

Tommy grabbed Jude's arm and quickly dragged her out of the room. Jude's hand seemed to drop from Derek's in slow motion. When the message that her hand left his got to his brain it his him like 53 tons of bricks. Jude was already out the door but Derek could still feel her, in his mind. A ton of emotions and memories came rushing back to him and it hurt, so bad.

He saw a happy Jude, singing and dancing on the stage.

He saw a happy Jude sitting in what he guessed was his apartment.

He saw a scared Jude as he raised his fist over her face for the first time.

He saw Jude crying when she was looking at her bruises in the bathroom.

He heard Jude's sad voice as she sang one of many sad songs, that's all she sang now.

He saw Jude put on a fake smile, and he felt himself liking it. Like he had power.

_That's when Derek noticed something about himself, He liked power._

Another cluster of memories hit him, this set not making him feel very good. He saw Jude sitting under a black machine with a chair in front of her.

He felt himself being thrown to the ground and then getting his ass kicked.

_Then everything went black._

Derek opened his eyes. He felt bile coming up his throat and quickly emptied it into the little, plastic bin next to his bed. He looked up with fire in his eyes. He didn't like being made a fool of. And he would make sure to show **everyone** whose boss.

Derek quickly slipped on his clothes that were folded neatly on a chair next to his bed. He felt better knowing that Jude was there when he woke up, it meant he still had a hold over her.

He quickly and quietly signed himself out by charming the nurse and then left. He passed Jude and Tommy in a room. Jude looked blank and Tommy was holding her close. Inside the room was a dark haired girl and then a young child. Derek smirked…_now how can I use this to my advantage? _He thought as he exited the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

_Ashley had been in the hospital for a little less than a week, the hospital wanted to observe her for any changes with the baby. So far so good._

"_H-he was per-perfect and h-he real-ly l-love me-me. Th-en it al-ll we-went do-down-down hill. I-t a-all got screw-screwed u-up."_

"_Jude, I never meant to hurt him this bad…well that's a lie. I hated him for what he did to you. But I never meant to hurt **you**."_

"_Psycho?! What the hell is your problem?! I don't even know you!"_

"_We met at my concert, about a year ago. We started going out. Then there was…" Jude sent Tommy a look, "An accident. You slipped into a coma…"_

"_After a situation like this, the brain tends to block out all bad memories. Trying to protect or isolate your emotions in a way…"_

_A ton of emotions and memories came rushing back to him and it hurt, so bad._

_That's when Derek noticed something about himself, He liked power._

_Jude looked blank and Tommy was holding her close. Inside the room was a dark haired girl and then a young child. Derek smirked…now how can I use this to my advantage? He thought as he exited the hospital._

Chapter Eight:: Tommy's Apartment

Tommy, Jude, Ashley, and Sarah were all in Tommy's living room watching movies and a little TV. They were now watching South Park and Jude laughed at Cartman. Tommy looked over at her with a smile on his face; it was good to hear her laugh again. He watched as she took a sip of her soda from her Coke can and continued smiling. She felt eyes upon her so she looked Tommy's way. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV and Jude smiled inwardly.

Ashley got up to take Sarah to bed. It was only about 8 at night but it had been a long week for Sarah.

While she was upstairs Tommy looked over at Jude with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked him when she noticed his gaze. Tommy just continued smiling at her, "You're beautiful…" Jude smiled, "No I'm not…"

Tommy scooted closer to her and reached in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Jude asked.

Tommy pulled out a gold ring; it was yellow gold with single purple diamonds surrounding it. He slipped it on her ring finger. "It's a promise ring, promise you won't marry anyone unless I approve…" Jude just laughed as she looked down at her hand; it really was a beautiful ring. "Okay Tommy, as long as you promise to give this imaginary person a chance…I know how you can be…"

Tommy was about to respond with mock offense but Ashley came down the stairs dressed up and with her pocketbook slung over her shoulder. Tommy and Jude looked up at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Interview…" Ashley said, being discrete.

"Job interview?" Tommy asked, seeming more curious now.

"Nope…apartment." Ashley said, then she started heading to the door.

Tommy sprung off the couch; Jude just rotated herself on the couch so she was facing the two; continually popping popcorn in her mouth.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa…Apartment? Why are you looking for an apartment?"

Ashley sighed and turned to face her brother, this obviously wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped. "I need to get out of here Tommy, don't get me wrong though. I love you and you have been so great, I just need to be independent again. Do you understand?" Tommy sighed and nodded and watched his baby sister leave his house and enter the real world…alone.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at Jude. He laughed when he saw her looking at him; eating popcorn like their conversation was more entertaining to watch then the TV. Jude smiled at him and then started laughing. It was good for Tommy to hear her laugh again, it was infectious.

Tommy smirked at her, "Oh, you think that was funny do you?"

Jude's eyes just widened as she caught onto what he was doing. Before she had the chance to blink Tommy had charged toward her and pummeled her onto the couch. He started tickling her and she just playfully pushed his hands away they rolled and ended up on the floor. Jude was straddling Tommy but he wanted the upper hand again. He playfully grabbed her wrists and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her again.

Tommy didn't realize his predicament, but when he did his playful smile left his face. Jude gently tried to pull her wrists back but Tommy was too wrapped up in her eyes to notice and let her go. Jude immediately got frightened and started squirming.

Flashbacks of Derek pining her down danced through her head.

Jude closed her eyes tight in attempt to rid the images.

Now having no beautiful blue eyes to look into, Tommy came back to reality. He felt Jude squirming under him and immediately let her go.

When Jude felt the weight lift off of her she followed her instinct and crawled backwards until coming in contact with the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. Still keeping her eyes closed, she continued to see Derek.

"No! No, I didn't do anything! I didn't!"

Tommy wanted to cry right then, "Jude! Jude, it's just me!" He tried to tell her but it was hard to hear over her screaming.

Jude heard her name but the seconds the sounds entered her ears it was Derek's voice.

Jude let go of her knees and brought her hands up to her ears. "No! Stop it! I tried! I tried to be perfect! I'm sorry!!"

Jude started sobbing again and Tommy was afraid she was going to hyperventilate. He ran up to Jude and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"Jude, shh, Jude you are perfect…shh." Tommy tried to coo her but she wouldn't listen. She hastily beat against his chest until he finally let her go.

Jude scrounged away from Tommy and she stood up. She looked around her, finally realizing where she was. Tommy saw that she was getting more familiar and walked up to her, he reached out to hug her but she started to tear up again. "Tommy, I am so sorry, I…I think I am just going to go home."

Tommy shook his head. "No…Jude please stay here. At least for tonight. I have three guestrooms, there is just enough for you, Ashley, and Sarah."

Jude nodded reluctantly. She felt bad about treating Tommy like she did but she was just so afraid that it was Derek holding her down again, she couldn't control it. Jude rubbed her arms as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Tommy turned around to go get Jude's room ready when he saw a little, tan girl poking her head through the stairs. "Uncle Tommy, is Jude alright? Or did you hurt her like daddy hurt mommy?"

Tommy sighed and walked up the stairs to where Sarah was, he gently picked her up and that's where he saw the tears in her eyes. He gently kissed the top of her head and carried her into her room. When they were alone, he tucked her in and kissed her head again. "I love Jude sweetie, but she was hurt like mommy was. You remember how mommy would be afraid after daddy came to visit?"

The little girl nodded, more tear building up in her eyes. Tommy continued…

"Jude is just doing the same thing. But she will be okay because we are all going to help her." Sarah nodded, a little happier then before. "Would it help her be okay if I drew her a picture?"

Tommy smiled, "I bet she would like that…"

Sarah nodded happily now, but she still had tears in her eyes. "What's her favorite color?"

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow, because as of right now you need to go to sleep. I think Jude is going to bed anyways."

Sarah nodded and let a few tears fall, Tommy caught them with his thumb. Sarah shook her head, not wanting to let her Uncle see her cry. "I am going to go say goodnight to Jude."

Before her uncle could say anything Sarah was out the door and running down the stairs. Jude was sitting in the kitchen blankly when she felt two little arms wrap around her knees. She looked down, startled by the contact but definitely not afraid. She smiled and bent down to the little girl's level. "Sarah, sweetie, what are you doing up?"

Sarah just smiled and tried to hide her tears by hugging Jude. Jude held onto the little girl for dear life. "I love you Jude…" the little girl whispered. Jude smiled as Sarah kissed her cheek. "I love you too girly." Sarah smiled and waddled up to her room and drifted off to sleep.

Jude turned to go back to the living room and she saw Tommy standing there. "Hey, sorry about before." He said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Jude asked, not looking at him. Tommy shrugged. He took a step closer to her but Jude stepped back.

One step closer, one step back.

One step closer, one step back.

Eventually Tommy sighed and stopped trying to get closer to her. "I think I am just going to go home…" Jude said. Still feeling a little shaken up about what had happened earlier.

Tommy watched as Jude walked toward the door, he didn't want her leaving. "Move in!" He blurted. Jude stopped with her hand in the air as she was reaching for the door knob. She turned on her heel to look at him. "W-what?"

Tommy took a deep breath and took a few steps toward him, this time she didn't step back. "I said, move in. Move in here Jude. Ashley and Sarah are moving out, you need someone right now. Besides, I don't want you home alone with Derek walking around."

Jude sighed. "Derek is harmless Tommy, he still didn't get his memory back…"

Tommy sighed and took a step closer to her, "Just think about it…"

"I don't think so Tommy…I'll um, I'll talk to you later." With that Jude quickly turned around and walked out. For some reason she felt like she couldn't trust Tommy. She was terrified when she had her little outburst before, now what she thought was impossible had happened.

She was afraid of Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

"_I need to get out of here Tommy, don't get me wrong though. I love you and you have been so great, I just need to be independent again. Do you understand?"_

_Flashbacks of Derek pining her down danced through her head._

"_No! No, I didn't do anything! I didn't!"_

"_No! Stop it! I tried! I tried to be perfect! I'm sorry!!"_

"_Tommy, I am so sorry, I…I think I am just going to go home."_

"_Uncle Tommy, is Jude alright? Or did you hurt her like daddy hurt mommy?"_

"_I love you Jude…"_

"_I love you too girly."_

_One step closer, one step back._

"_I said, move in. Move in here Jude. Ashley and Sarah are moving out, you need someone right now. Besides, I don't want you home alone with Derek walking around."_

_Jude sighed. "I don't think so Tommy…I'll um, I'll talk to you later."_

…_now what she thought was impossible had happened._

_She was afraid of Tommy._

Chapter Nine:: G-Major

Jude was sitting in her apartment. She was confused as to exactly what had happened at Tommy's apartment. Maybe she should move in with him? She smiled to herself. She was gonna do it.

Jude picked up her cell phone and called Tommy, "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Jude, I am so glad you called."

"Me too, listen, I am packing up my apartment now so how does next week sound?"

"What? Jude, you're moving in with me?!" Tommy asked excitedly.

Jude smiled, "If it's still okay…"

"Yeah! Yeah of course! I can come over in a little bit to help you pack alright?"

"Tommy, its like 11 at night, how about I just talk to you tomorrow at the studio? Okay?"

Tommy nodded.

"Tommy?"

He realized she couldn't see him, "Yeah, okay no problem. See you tomorrow."

The Next Morning: G-Major

Tommy walked into work smiling; he walked over to Sadie who was at her respective desk. "What are you smiling about?" she asked bitterly, she was still a little shaken up about the whole JudeDerek thing.

"Has Jude called?"

Sadie looked at Tommy confused. "Darius gave her a lot of time off. He told her to take all the time she needed because of Derek. She called this morning and said she would be in sometime next week. Darius tried to get her to stay home longer but she said she wanted to work. She said something about packing all day today."

The phone rang, cutting Sadie off. "Hold on Tom," Tommy nodded as Sadie answered the phone. "Yes?...yeah he's here…no she hasn't called…yes…yes…no, not yet…okay…now?...alright…bye."

Tommy looked at Sadie expectantly. "So…?"

"That was Darius from his office, he wants to see you."

Tommy nodded and walked away from Sadie, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Tommy walked into Darius' office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah T, I am guessing you have heard about Jude and that she has the rest of the week off."

Tommy nodded, urging Darius to continue. "Well, I am giving you the time off too. Unless there is something that you wanted to come in and catch up on or something, you can go." Tommy nodded and smiled at Darius gratefully. He got up to leave when Darius stopped him, "Oh and T, one more thing." Tommy turned around but didn't sit, hoping it was something quick. "I don't want to push, but you know as well as I do that Jude could write some kick ass songs right now. So just try to encourage it, I am not saying this as her boss, I am saying this as a friend. I really think it can help her cope."

Tommy smiled, completely agreeing with Darius, "Okay, I'll talk to her." Darius smiled, "That's my man, see you next week T."

"Bye Darius."

Tommy got in his viper, and sped his way over to Jude's apartment to help her pack.

Jude's Apartment: 7:00 a.m.

Jude woke up and hit her alarm, she hated that noise. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her jacket. She had fallen asleep in sweat pants and a wife-beater the night before and just decided to put on the matching jacket to her sweat suit. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and called Sadie, telling her that she will be in next week and finally convinced Sadie that that was all the time she needed.

Jude had just labeled a box '_Crap.'_

She heard her phone ring and picked it up, seeing the LCD screen that it was Tommy. "Hey Tommy…"

"Hey, listen, I got off from work so I am over to your apartment now to help you pack okay?"

Jude smiled, "Okay see you in a little bit…"

"Yeah, what are you packing now?"

"Crap."

"Jude, please don't bring all sorts of miscellaneous crap that you don't need to my house…"

"Tommy, I know it's crap, it's all crap, but it's my crap, and I am very attached to my crap so back off…"

Tommy laughed, "Alright alright, see you in a little bit." Jude smiled and ended the call.

She walked over to the door when she heard a knock.

She opened it up and sees Derek. "Derek, hey…you…you're out of the hospital…"

She couldn't help but get a little nervous.

Derek invites himself into the house and looks around. "Yeah, I checked myself out…they just said to be careful incase I get my memory back."

Jude nodded, "You still don't remember anything huh?"

Derek looked at her and tried to hide his smirk, "Nope…"

Derek continued to look around and noticed a lot of boxes. "You moving?"

Jude nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "Um, yeah. You remember Tommy? I'm moving in with him."

Derek was suddenly enraged and turned around to face Jude. "What?"

Jude visibly flinched and Derek forced himself to calm down, "Look, Jude, if this is about what happened with us. You have to know that I am so sorry for what I did to you."

Jude smiled, "its okay Derek, just don't worry about it." She smiled at him but then continued her packing.

Derek took a step toward her, enraged that she was continuing with her packing. "Jude…you can't move in with him!"

Jude turned around but gasped when she realized he was cornering her in, "Derek, what's going on?"

Derek just pushed her against the table she was standing next to. "You're my girlfriend!! You shouldn't be moving in with other guys!!"

"Derek, you're scaring me." Jude whimpered as he grabbed her wrists.

"Shut up bitch!"

Jude's eyes widened as he raised his open palm. "Derek!"

He slapped her.

She fell to the floor.

He kicked her.

He slapped her again.

The beating continued and Jude didn't know what else she could do.

Tommy…

Tommy was driving to Jude's, when he finally got there he jumped out of the car and walked in, her door was opened a crack. Tommy leaned into it and opened the door just enough to peek his head in. "Jude?!" He called.

No answer.

Tommy stepped fully into the house. "Jude? Jude where are you?!" He kept calling. He could barely see anything over all the boxes.

"Jude?" He called again, he walked past another pile of boxes but stopped when he saw the promise ring he had given Jude, it was on the ground and broken in half. Fear immediately engulfed him and he looked past the pile of boxes. Under another pile a frail hand could be seen poking out. Tommy drew a shaky breath and ran over to Jude.

He pulled her into his arms and started crying. "Jude? Jude wake up, please…please."

Jude finally got her breathing under control and opened her eyes slightly to look at Tommy, "Tommy…I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Ashley…

"C'mon sweetie, I want to show you our new home…" Ashley stuck out her hand for Sarah to take. Sarah happily took it and skipped along next to her mother.

"You mean we are going to live here? With Jude and Uncle Tommy? We aren't going back home?" Sarah asked happily.

Ashley looked down at her precious daughter, "We have a new home sweetie…"

Sarah smiled as they drove to her apartment. Ashley's phone rang and '_Pick up the Pieces'_ filled the car. Sarah reached giddily into her mother's pocketbook and pulled out her cell phone. "It's Uncle Tommy!!" Ashley smiled as her specialized ring tone continued to fill the small space of her SUV. "Go on and answer it Sarah, quickly…"

Sarah smiled and opened the phone, "Hi Uncle Tommy…are you okay?...why are you crying?..." Ashley heard this and grabbed the phone. "Tommy? What's wrong?"

Tommy explained everything through his tears and Ashley turned the car around right away and headed over to Jude's apartment.

Tommy…

Tommy held his beaten Jude in his arms crying. She had bruises all along her face and down her arms. He didn't even want to look at her stomach because of the way she was clutching it in pain. He had called 911 but it just rang and rang and no one picked up. Tommy ran his hand softly over her forehead where she had a cut going along her hairline. He traced his had down her cheek where her bruise was forming, and finally over her lips where right under you could see the scar beginning to form.

The door burst open and Ashley ran in. She ran over to where her brother was sitting on the floor and when she saw Jude she gasped. "That's worse the Josh ever did to me. You need to get her to a hospital Tommy…" Tommy cried harder and looked up at his sister, "I tried! I tried calling but no one answered…"

Ashley ran over to her brother and sat down next to him, "Shh, shh okay I'll call, I'll call for an ambulance…" Tommy nodded and went back to rocking Jude's lifeless body back and forth.

Outside…

Sarah was following her mom quickly in the house when she heard rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was a dog or cat she walked over to it, when a big scary man popped out she jumped away. "It's okay little girl, I just wanted to ask you for help…"

The little girl backed up slowly to the house. "My mommy and Uncle Tommy say not to talk to strangers…"

The man came out of the bushes fully. "My names Derek, and you're Sarah…we're not strangers anymore are we?"

Sarah shook her head timidly, "I guess not…"

Derek smiled, "I just wanted to ask you to help me find my dog, he ran away…he's a little puppy who loved little girls. He saw a sweet girl like yourself and ran away to play with her…" Sarah smiled, "I like dogs."

Derek smiled, "Good, then you'll help me?"

Sarah shrugged, "Okay, let me just tell my momm--"

Before she could finish her sentence Derek had grabbed her and ran into his car and pulled away.

Inside…

Ashley just hung up her cell phone with the 911 operator and looked around her. "Sarah?" She called. Tommy looked up at her, "Where's Sarah?"

Ashley's eyes widened as she ran outside. "Sarah?!" She screamed. She saw a car pulling away with her little girl in the back crying and banging on the window. "Sarah!!" Ashley took off running after the car but it was too fast and pulled onto the highway. Ashley lost sight of it quickly. Ashley ran back into the house, tears running down her face like a flowing river. Tommy quickly sat Jude down on the couch and ran over to Ashley, "Ash what is it? Where's Sarah?"

Ashley looked up at her brother and hugged him like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "Some one took her…" She managed to get out.

Tommy's eyes filled with tears again as EMTs rushed into the house and police came over to question the two...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

_Jude, you're moving in with me?!" Tommy asked excitedly._

_Jude smiled, "If it's still okay…"_

"_Derek, you're scaring me." Jude whimpered as he grabbed her wrists._

"_Shut up bitch!"_

"_We have a new home sweetie…"_

"_Hi Uncle Tommy…are you okay?...why are you crying?..."_

"_My names Derek, and you're Sarah…we're not strangers anymore are we?"_

_Before she could finish her sentence Derek had grabbed her and ran into his car and pulled away._

_Tommy's eyes filled with tears again as EMTs rushed into the house and police came over to question the two..._

Chapter Ten:: Hospital

Tommy was pacing the waiting room. He had talked to the police about Derek and Jude and Sarah, they immediately sent out squad cars to patrol the area and search for Sarah.

Ashley was crying uncontrollably in the hospital chair. If they found anything they were to make sure to call the hospital because that's where they'd be. Tommy continued to pace in front of his little sister, the nurses and doctors weren't telling him anything. They just said that they were trying to stabilize her…

'_Trying? What the hell do they mean trying?! They should just be able to fix her!!'_ Tommy thought angrily to himself.

A doctor finally came through the double doors and looked around, "Jude Miller?" The doctor asked calmly. Tommy sat up, "Harrison! Her name is Jude Harrison!"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, "Oh yes, Maiden Name: Harrison. Okay, this way please."

The doctor turned around and started walking down the hall. Tommy was in shock, '_Maiden name? Is Jude married?!'_ Tommy's mind finally caught up with him so he ran to catch up with the doctor. Dr. Gale pointed through a little window in the door. "Miss Harrison is right in there, there were a few complications of the unknown type; but that girl in there is a fighter. She refused to go when we thought we lost her. She is resting now but she should be absolutely fine.

Tommy nodded and the doctor walked away. Tom stared through the window at his girl for a little while before going in. He was sitting in a chair next to Jude gently holding her hand, he sighed and bowed his head and for the first time since he was a little boy in church, he prayed. He prayed that Sarah was found safely, he prayed that Jude would never be hurt by anyone ever again; he prayed that Derek died a slow and painful death.

A light hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at his little sister, standing above him, obviously trying to be strong; he could tell by the way she was standing with her shoulders back and she took deep breaths.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his lap, and then she broke down into his shoulder.

Once Tommy got Ashley to calm down he convinced her to go back home and relax. They both knew she wouldn't be able to relax but she went home anyway.

A few hours later Tommy had his head hanging, he was sleeping and still holding Jude's hand. When she woke up Tommy felt her move so woke up also. "Jude, how are you feeling baby?"

Jude just groaned, "It hurts…"

Tommy just bit his lip, he didn't know what to say or do to make it better. Jude just tried to smile at him, "Why do you look so upset…okay stupid question."

Tommy sighed, "Jude, Derek took Sarah."

Jude's eyes shot open. "What?"

"He was hiding when I came by your place and found you. Then I told Ashley to come and help me, she brought Sarah and Derek took her and ran off. We don't know where she is or where they went."

Jude had tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault…"

Tommy took her hand again, "No, it isn't. We got the cops working on it, Jude it will all be okay…"

Jude rolled her eyes, "What…you mean like I'm okay? He could…"

Jude couldn't finish her sentence; Tommy just let his head hand again. Jude ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, you probably don't need me to be negative right now…"

Tommy looked up at her, "No, I really don't."

Jude leaned over and kissed his jaw, "I'm sorry…"

Tommy just looked at her, tired, and nodded. Jude moved over in her bed and patted the space next to her. "You look exhausted. I know the bed isn't that comfortable and it's a little small for the both of us but it has gotta be better than that chair."

Tommy for the first time in awhile, smiled, and climbed in next to her. After a little while of Jude stroking his hair Tommy fell asleep.

Jude was about to drift into dreamland like Tommy but she heard a phone ringing. A cell phone. _Her_ cell phone. Jude gently leaned over Tommy's still sleeping form and reached into his jacket pocket. She found her cell phone in there and answered it, not wanting Tommy to wake up because of the ring.

"Hello?"

"Jude, so nice to finally hear from you."

"Derek?" Jude asked, afraid.

"I don't like being ignored Jude…"

"Derek, please don't hurt Sarah…"

"What? This sweet little girl? I wouldn't dream of it…I just want to get to you."

Jude started to cry silently. "Please let her go."

"Just let her go, just like that? No, no, no, no. I told you Jude, I want you."

"What do you want me to do…?"

"Come alone."

"Where?"

"Do you remember where we met?"

"…the coffee shop over on Miller Street."

"You remembered, I'm touched Jude, I really am…"

"You want me to meet you there or not?" Jude asked losing patience.

"Don't be hasty Jude, and no, I want you to meet me in the warehouse behind the coffee shop. There's a little alleyway beside it, go through there and pull down the ladder to the fire escape and climb up to the top floor. I will let Sarah go once you get there."

"Fine…"

"Come alone Jude, or I swear to god you'll regret it. Sarah wouldn't like you very much either."

Jude let a sob escape and Tommy started to stir beside her. He groggily opened his eyes. Jude saw this and quickly whimpered an 'okay' into the phone. Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I love you Jude." Derek whispered manically into the phone.

Jude just whimpered in response.

"Say you love me too." He demanded.

"I love you too." Jude whispered, but it was loud enough to catch Tommy's attention. Jude quickly ended the call and broke down into Tommy's chest. Tommy didn't know what to think, she just told another guy she loved him and now she was crying into his chest. What was going on?

Jude finally got her sobs, somewhat, under control and explained everything to Tommy. He was now pacing in front of her hospital bed. "You can't do this Jude, I won't let you."

"Tommy, I need to protect Sarah. Better me than her."

Tommy shook his head, "There has gotta be another way."

"Tommy, I am doing this whether you want me to or not."

Tommy sighed and just walked out of the hospital.

Jude picked up her phone again and called Ashley, she explained the situation and Ashley thanked Jude a million times. They met at the front entrance of the hospital. Jude had signed herself out and Jude and Ashley were about to head over to the warehouse. Jude and Ashley were about to climb into her car when two squad cars pulled next to them. Tommy got out of one and a few officers followed. "I am not letting you do this alone Jude…" Tommy said pulling her into a hug. Knowing that Tommy wasn't going to let this go, Jude nodded and let the cops hotwire her. They put hidden microphones all around her and even got a little camera on her shirt strap. Jude thanked them and was about to climb into Ashley's car when Tommy suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry for ever leaving Jude. I am so sorry for taking back that kiss on your sixteenth birthday. I am so sorry for what happened with me and your sister. I am sorry for ever hurting you."

Jude smiled, but you could tell she was terrified. "Tommy, you're making me a little nervous," She said jokingly.

Tommy just shook his head and kissed her, he kissed her like never before. "I love you Jude."

Jude was shocked. "What?"

Tommy just looked down, "I love you…so much."

Jude's mouth hung open but she was suddenly pulled away by both Ashley and a cop and thrown into Ashley's car and Ashley got in the driver's seat and pulled away. Jude turned around and waved sadly through the window. She knew they couldn't come with her. She waved at Tommy and mouthed 'I love you' but he didn't smile, nor did his expression change so she didn't know if he read her lips or not.

Ashley put a hand on Jude's leg and nodded at her. Derek nodded when he saw their car pull up. He didn't seem to care that Ashley was there. Derek stared them down and Ashley took the message and stayed by her car.

Jude looked over at Ashley, terrified but continued on none the less.

Derek hands Sarah to Jude while holding her arm, Jude puts Sarah onto the floor and she goes running off to Ashley. Ashley quickly picked up her daughter and Derek signaled for her to leave. Ashley put her in the car and drove away, praying for Jude the whole way back home.

Derek forced Jude up the fire escape first; she quietly obliged and ended up in a room. Jude a room, nothing in it but a few boxes. Of what Jude didn't know, and she really didn't want to find out. Derek climbed in and shut the window that they had entered through. Derek was quickly behind Jude, when she turned around he was right there and she gasped. "Let's just make sure nothing goes wrong shall we?" He asked with a smirk. Jude whimpered as he reached for the buttons on her shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

LAST CHAPTER!! Chapter Eleven

_It's been great guys, love you all!!_

Summary: What if instead of hearing one of Jude's songs on the radio, he hears one of Vin's. And now he knows he needs to come home. What could Spiederman possible have to say about Jude to make Tommy rush home and abandon his family after two long years? Jommy ultimately. Strong Juderman friendship.

**Two Years After Tom Left**

_**Background Information…**_

…**Tom left to take care of some family problems**

…**Jude has a new boyfriend Derek**

…**The drunken photos never happened**

…**Tommy hasn't contacted Jude since their infamous _'first date'_**

…**Sadie is the only family Jude has left anymore**

…**Jude has her own apartment**

…**Sadie shares her place with Kwest, her boyfriend of 1½ years**

…**Jude has been dating Derek for a little under a year**

…**Jude's third album is taking longer then expected, for _'some reason'_ the deadlines keep getting pushed back**

…**Kwest is Jude's producer**

…**Jude and Spied are still _'Bart and Lisa Simpson'_**

Previously on Little Sister::

"_Jude, how are you feeling baby?"_

_Tommy sighed, "Jude, Derek took Sarah."_

"_I want you to meet me in the warehouse behind the coffee shop. There's a little alleyway beside it, go through there and pull down the ladder to the fire escape and climb up to the top floor. I will let Sarah go once you get there."_

_Knowing that Tommy wasn't going to let this go, Jude nodded and let the cops hotwire her. They put hidden microphones all around her and even got a little camera on her shirt strap._

"_I am so sorry for ever leaving Jude. I am so sorry for taking back that kiss on your sixteenth birthday. I am so sorry for what happened with me and your sister. I am sorry for ever hurting you."_

_Tommy just looked down, "I love you…so much."_

_Derek hands Sarah to Jude while holding her arm, Jude puts Sarah onto the floor and she goes running off to Ashley._

"_Let's just make sure nothing goes wrong shall we?" He asked with a smirk. Jude whimpered as he reached for the buttons on her shirt._

Chapter Eleven: Warehouse

Jude whimpered as Derek kicked her again. He had found the wiring as he was about to rape her. Now she was getting the worst beating he has ever given her. Derek takes the little camera and microphone and holds it up in front of him. "You want a show? You are getting a show…"

The cops were sitting in a car with a laptop in front of them. Tommy was in the backseat, one they got the video they wouldn't let him watch. They didn't want him to overreact. The police watched in disgust as Derek forced Jude onto the ground and was forcing himself in and out of her. Tommy heard Jude's cries and forced himself to see what was going on.

When Tommy saw what Derek was doing he quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it, he threw up right there. Tommy spit out the bile that was left in his mouth and, reluctantly, turned back to the screen. "Why the hell aren't you guys doing anything? She's getting raped right in front of your fucking eyes!!"

The cops turned to look at him, "Sir, he showed us a gun. We need to approach this carefully. We don't want anyone to get hurt, especially your girlfriend."

Tommy just looked down; he didn't know what to say. The officers thought he had calmed down but he suddenly opened the door and ran over to the warehouse. The officers tried to stop him but he was too quick. Tommy climbed the ladder and busted though the window. He ran toward Derek who was hovering over a sobbing Jude and tackled him to the ground.

Derek turned to Tommy and took a swing at him but Tommy dodged it and punched Derek right in the jaw. Derek slid backwards a little bit and the handgun fell from his pocket and slid across the room. Tommy looked up at it and Derek took the opportunity to pick himself off the ground and chase the gun.

Jude looked over at Derek, and then the gun. She did this motion a few times, finally her eyes met Tommy's and he looked terrified. Jude swallowed a lump in her throat. Everything went in slow motion from there on.

Jude picked herself off the floor and kept herself low, running toward the gun. Derek saw her running and tried to speed up but Jude was quicker. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at Derek. He put his hands up but started laughing. "Jude, we all know you won't shoot me." Jude swallowed another lump in her throat and cocked the gun when he tried taking a step toward her.

Derek just shook his head and laughed. He suddenly charged at her full speed. Jude just closed her eyes. Next thing she knows the gun is being ripped form her hands and she heard someone cock the barrel again.

Jude opened her eyes slowly and saw Tommy standing in front of her holding the gun in Derek's direction. "She might not shoot you but I sure as hell will."

Derek backed up again, knowing not to mess with this guy. He kept backing up, his plan to get to the window and get out but he felt himself walk into two big bodies behind him. The two officers standing there cuffed him and brought him back down to the squad car. The one officer took the gun from Tommy and they all thanked each other.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude who suddenly broke down. They were going to be okay.

Many Months Later

"All rise."

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand as they stood up. Derek was standing at the Defense Table in the Courtroom and he was trying to meet Jude's eyes but she refused to even look in his direction. The judged entered and sat down, the end juror stood up.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor."

"On the account of Statutory Rape how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, not guilty."

_One of the girls coming forward about Derek was seventeen when they first met but the majority of their relationship was after she was legal._

_Derek sighed in relief. Jude felt tears well up in here eyes but Tommy squeezed her hand. It was only one account that he was accused of._

"On the account of multiple rapes how you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

_That's right, many other girls have come forward saying that Derek had raped and/or beat them._

"On the account of second degree murder how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

_One of the women that had attended the trial had come forward about Derek's relationship to her sister. Apparently after she threatened to go to the police she was found dead and Derek had disappeared, he apparently came to Toronto where he met Jude._

"On the account of kidnapping how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"On the account of resisting arrest how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"Thank you jury. Alright Mr. Miller. You are now set for execution. This case rests."

Jude turned to Tommy, yeah she was revealed but she didn't know if she should feel happy or not. Tommy hugged her close and stroked her hair. "It's over girl…"

Jude smiled and looked up at him. "Now I can finally get my mind fully on planning this wedding." She said smiling down at the beautiful engagement ring on her left hand. Tommy smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "But just make sure you stay calm, you got my baby in there." He said resting his hand on her still flat stomach. Jude smiled, putting her hand over his and standing up straight to kiss him.


	12. Epilogue

Little Sister Epilogue

I wasn't going to write one but I decided it was best to really finish off the story.

Jude smiled to herself. She was so happy. _I can't believe this is finally happening, me. Me of all people. I've only had like 5 boyfriends, I was beaten and raped by one of them, and yet here I am. Looking at the man who I love more than the world, and I am carrying his baby. I just thank god that I am not showing yet. They didn't have a dress as perfect as this in maternity._

Jude felt Stuart let go of her arm and kiss her cheek, it was time for her to get married. She smiled at him and looked over and Tommy, he smoothed out her veil that was now behind her head, she looked down nervously at her perfect dress, it was plain white and sleek. It reminded her a lot of Princess Diana's wedding dress. Tommy hooked a finger under her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

Jude smiled warmly at him. She looked over his shoulder at the beautiful water. They decided to have the wedding ceremony on a secluded beach somewhere, which ended up in Aruba. Tommy took a deep breath and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her, Jude smiled and mouthed them back. He took her hand and they both turned to face the minister. Jude smiled and gave a slight nod to the old man, telling him it was okay to begin.

"Friends, family, and…fans. We are gathered here today to unite two wonderful people as one. Thomas Seth Quincy and Jude Nora Harrison. If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand nervously. They knew to a lot of people they weren't exactly cutest couple. They heard a little squeak, Jude and Tommy turned around to see who it was. They saw Sadie, with her hand over her mouth, laughing ((I do (but I don't) anyone? ha-ha)). She was already drunk. "Sorry guys, it was a hiccup, continue, continue."

Jude rolled her eyes but sighed, relieved, and grabbed Tommy's hand again. They turned back to the minister. "Um, alright…onto the vows." The minister motioned for Tommy to start. They had decided to write their own vows. They talked about writing songs for each other but they figured that everyone would expect that so they wrote poems instead.

Tommy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, after looking at it for a second he dropped it to the floor. He didn't need it; Jude was inspiration for him enough.

((**MY LOVE **Linda Lee Elrod))

When I met you, I had no idea  
how much my life  
was about to be changed...  
but then, how could I have known?

A love like ours happens  
once in a lifetime.  
You were a miracle to me,  
the one who was everything  
I had ever dreamed of,  
the one I thought existed  
only in my imagination.

And when you came into my life,  
I realized that what I  
had always thought  
was happiness  
couldn't compare to the joy  
loving you brought me.

You are a part of everything  
I think and do and feel,  
and with you by my side,  
I believe that anything is possible.  
(this day) gives me a chance  
to thank you for the miracle of you...  
you are, and always will be,  
the love of my life.

Jude was silently crying but pulled herself together enough to start her own vows. She pulled out her own paper and threw it over her shoulder. She laughed slightly before sniffling and continuing to express her love for Tommy.

((**LOVE'S PHILOSOPHY** by Percy Bysshe Shelley)) p.s. I changed the end, just the wording…

The fountains mingle with the river,  
And the rivers with the ocean;  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single:  
All things by a law divine  
In another's being mingle--  
Why not I with thine?

See, the mountains kiss high heaven,  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister flower could be forgiven  
If it disdained its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea;--  
What are all these kisses worth,  
If you will not kiss me?

Tommy smiled and stroked her cheek as the minister continued. "Can I please have the rings?"

Sadie smiled as she wiped her tears, being the maid of honor she pulled the ring out from where it was resting in her bouquet of flowers and handed it to Jude. Kwest, being the best man, pulled Jude's ring from his pocket and handed it to Tommy. Tommy looked at it and smiled, "Alright Thomas, give Jude the ring and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Tommy took Jude's left hand, gently, and slid the perfect white gold ring onto it. There were small diamonds surrounding the band in a spiral pattern and there was an engraving on the inside, it said My Girl 9/15/04 Jude smiled. The date was when she won Instant Star and they met. "With this ring, I thee wed."

When he let go of her hand Jude used it to wipe her eyes. She took Tommy's ring. It was also white gold and had a spiral pattern on it also ((only not in diamonds because that isn't very manly)) the engraving said My 21 6/24/07 because that was the day he proposed. Tommy smiled as she put the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Tommy didn't hesitate to descend his lips onto Jude's. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy pulled away but kissed her one more time before turning toward everyone and raising his and Jude's hands. "We're married!" he yelled. Everyone clapped and cheered. Sadie stood up and blew bubbles with the little complementary bottle she got everyone then followed suit. ((I know you are supposed to throw rice and blow bubbles as they are leaving for their honeymoon but I am not writing the reception so I am doing it now.))

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and led her over to the limo to bring them to the hall where the reception was being held. Once they got into the limo Tommy didn't hesitate to kiss her again. "I'm so happy…" Jude said between kisses. "Me too, you are so beautiful Mrs. Quincy…" Tommy said, also between kisses. Jude giggled and pulled him closer.

A Few Months Later…

"Tommy!!"

"What Jude?" Tommy said not looking up from the mail he was going though. "My water just broke!!"

Tommy dropped the mail he was looking through and turned his attention to Jude, "Wh-what?"

"My water just broke!!"

"Are you sure? I mean you were in the shower…"

Jude pulled the robe tighter around her, "Yeah I am sure, now come help me!!"

Tommy nodded, grabbing the bag that they had set up a week before and waited for Jude to get dressed. They got in the car and Tommy was calmly driving to the hospital, she wasn't going to give birth just yet. Jude suddenly latched her hand onto his thigh and her first contraction hit. "Tommy for the love of god drive faster!! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tommy, feeling massive amounts of pain in his leg, pressed the gas just about all the way to the floor.

At the hospital…

"C'mon Jude you can do it baby."

"When we get home I am shoving a watermelon through your dick and we will see if you can do it to _baby._"

Tommy winced, "Ahhhhhh!" Jude screamed.

"Alright Jude, we've got the babies head out, now just keep pushing." Tommy took a peek over the curtain. "Jude, whatever it is it's got brown hair, push!"

Jude grabbed his hand again and pushed with all she had. "Ahhhh Tommy!!"

Tommy walked back over to Jude and leaned over her face. "I'm here baby, I'm here. You're doing great. We're gonna have a little baby…" He stroked her hair, trying to get the pain to go away by just doing that.

"I love you…" Jude whispered, she started to push again.

"I love you to girl, I love you too." Tommy kissed Jude's forehead multiple times. He felt her relax under him and give off the pressure to his hand. The next sound was something so beautiful.

Crying.

His looked over at the doctor that was holding a beautiful baby boy. "Would you like to cut the umbilical chord Dad?"

Tommy smiled and shook head furiously and walked over to the child. He took the scissors from the doctor and cut the chord. Jude, still exhausted, reached her arms out for Tommy to take. "How is it, boy or girl? Is everything alright?"

Tommy smiled and kissed her head. "We have a beautiful baby boy…"

The doctor smiled as he washed off the baby, "And a very healthy one at that."

Jude smiled, a nurse walked over and handed Jude her beautiful baby boy. She took one look at him and sighed. "Thank god, he's got your eyes Quincy."

Tommy laughed, "Why? Afraid he wasn't mine?"

Jude laughed and lightly hit his chest, "No! I just love your eyes, that's all. He's got your hair too."

Jude stroked the top of her baby's head. "It's so soft…" Jude smiled. Tommy took the baby from Jude, bouncing him a little. "You think he looks like me, well I see his mommy all in here…"

Jude watched as Tommy traced his finger lightly over the baby's cheek bones and over his nose. "Our kids gonna be quite the looker huh Quincy?" Tommy laughed as Jude playfully elbowed him in the stomach and raised her eye brows at him. "I am just glad that he's not a girl because then I would rather her be ugly, stay away from guys. But since he's a boy it's alright for him to be good looking." Jude laughed and rolled her eyes.

Tommy turned to Jude, he handed their beautiful baby back to his mother. Jude started playing with his hands as he blinked a few times. He saw Jude and Tommy come into focus and he started to coo, kicking his legs a little and making adorable baby noises. Jude smiled and turned to Tommy. "What are we going to name him?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know; believe it or not we never really talked about it…"

Jude nodded, "Well, how would you like to name our son after you?"

Tommy smiled down at his wife and son, "I'd like that…"

Jude looked to her baby, "And I think I have a middle name in mind…"

Tommy looked at her in curiosity. "What?"

"Derek…"

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?"

"Because I want him to know that I am over what he did, and that I can forgive him. He paid for what he did to me and I want to name my son after him because I need to thank him. He made me stronger, he made me realize that I need to take care of myself like I used to when I was that strong headed fifteen year old. Plus, because of him, you came back to me."

Tommy looked at Jude and smiled, "Thomas Derek Quincy. I like it."

Jude smiled as Tommy leaned down to kiss her. Their little moment was interrupted when Sadie barged into the room, dragging Kwest behind her. "Where's my godchild?!"

Jude smiled and hugged Thomas Jr. close to her chest. "Thomas Derek Quincy Junior, meet your god parents, Auntie Sadie and Uncle Kwest. They are going to spoil you…"

Sadie smiled and took the baby form Jude, "Oh yes I am. Hi there cutie." She turned to Kwest, "Babe, I want one…"

Kwest just laughed and shook his head. "Man, see what you do?" he said to Tommy. Tommy just laughed and wrapped his arm around Jude. "I love you Jude…"

Jude turned to look up at him and smiled, giving him a little Eskimo kiss. "I love you too Tommy Senior."

Tommy just laughed, "We don't need to be calling me that…."

Jude laughed, "Tommy Senior, Tommy Senior, Tommy Senior, Tommy Senior…" She said mockingly until Tommy cut her off with a kiss.

Sadie smiled at the couple, still holding little Tommy. "See baby boy, this is what you have to deal with, all this lovey dovey stuff. If you ever get tired of it just call Auntie Sadie and you can stay at my house with lots of toys and ice cream and cookies…"

Jude pulled away from her husband laughing. Everything was finally perfect.


End file.
